We have designed a monolithic integrated countercurrent chromatography (MICCC) system for the continuous or batch separation of solutes, particles, or cells. We are using differential solubility of compounds in a two phase solvent system as the principle in chemical compound separation. The MICCC system represents a multistage system embodying this principle, and is formed of a suitable plastic, or metal. Separation is enhanced when MICCC is vibrated, shaken, or otherwise agitated for enhanced mixing. The centrifugal MICCC was devised to greatly increase the capacity of MICCC by providing improved mixing, and excellent phase retention. Such a device can be particularly useful for particle, and cell separation.